wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
ARCHIVES * Before 10-2006 * Oct 20, 2006-Oct 26, 2006 * Oct 27, 2006-Nov12, 2006 LoC's State, Local Gov't Links ---- ---- Voting I will strike one out, but i assumed that, like Featured Articles, I was allowed to vote for as many nominees as i wanted. Then again assuming is famous for making an Ass of U and Me.--Chief Reefer 16:37, 29 November 2006 (UTC) by "Other Categories" did you mean features or other categories within the Truthies, if its the latter which categories in truthies allow a user to vote for more than one nom?--Chief Reefer 16:52, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ??? First let me say, I don't really care if the article is on here or not. But it seems like you origanally marked it to be fixed and have Colbert related content. Once it was, you marked it as vanity. If you want to delete the article, do it, you have the right. Just don't tell me not to voice my opinion because you don't agree with me. --Fuzzy 22:11, 22 November 2006 (UTC) You're right, fodder for political satire is exactly what we should be looking for (and I'll probably be stealing the quote). This football player, Clarett, was one of the youngest people to be drafted into the NFL and he screws up his multi-million dollar contract because he's carring AK's around in his SUV. I think Stephen would be proud he was exercising his 2nd ammendment rights (and driving and SUV). I think we should let this be expanded on. --Fuzzy 22:34, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Maurice Coleman is not vanity Maurice Coleman happens to be Dr. Colbert's unofficial new "black friend" and is is personal player coach advisor. I was just giving the background on one of Dr. Colbert's most trusted advisors, and, of course it seems vain because Dr. Colbert would only choose the best and the brightest to be in his cabinet. --User ObliQ You Bastard! I go to Wikipedia right now and see Dr. Colbert on the front page. I rush here to spread the news and find you already beat me to it. I hate you! Your not my real daddy! You never let me do anything! --Fuzzy 22:09, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Saginaw Spirit Is there a way that I can have the ability to edit the "Meet the Spirit" section? The team's roster does change as they do add and drop players, and I would like to keep that section as current as possible. --DeagleSteagle Reply To Ms Schiavo Pic Thanks for the pic! I'm still learning my way around here, I know I've been a contributor for a good while, don't laugh but I'm just now learning how to respond. I know you were like why does dude never respond lol i'm a sloppy typer All effort was greatly appreciated! --Chief Reefer 03:19, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Abraham Lincoln You are probably right this article should be nominated for re-write. I just nominated it ... I still believe it can be a featured article ... glad you approve of the changes. --ravman29 Sorry about all that crazy stuff earlier. I never actually thought that I would be the only person writing an article about Abraham Lincoln and kind of hoped that others would take what I had written and run with it a bit. --ravman29 Ted Kennedy I stand by my Ted Kennedy and Bearpiter creations. In my mind, the writing is no less random and un-Colbert as the Ann Coulter page. As someone who has written two featured articles, please let me have my crazy little creation. If Colbert says anything about Ted Kennedy, it will go on the page and if anything he says superscedes what I've written, then so be it. --DeagleSteagle Religion LOL. That looks like an ideal place. I'd go, but it looks like a protestant church and I was told long ago by a nun that I'd explode into a ball of flame if I ever stepped foot into one of those. I'm not taking any chances. --seaRob 02:11, 14 November 2006 (UTC) : For a free iPod I might ask BVM for dispensation and risk the fires. --seaRob 02:21, 14 November 2006 (UTC) I am leaving in about 15-20 minutes See above. --Fuzzy 23:49, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Thank you for the honor As a devoted member of the Union of Unconcerned Scientists I shall get to work editing the appropriate page.--Square Root of Pi 18:53, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Katrina Report That's very funny. I'll ask him for an image of the logo alone so I can put a larger version of it somewhere on the page. --seaRob 17:22, 13 November 2006 (UTC) : K, I'll check it out, thanks! lol --Esteban Colberto 04:11, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::I made a storefront and made a couple of mugs. I'll upload some more stuff tommorrow if I have time, with the the two images on each side of the mug and maybe a t-shirt or two. http://www.cafepress.com/estebancolberto Thanks for the info! :D --Esteban Colberto 07:08, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :::I added some t-shirts to my cafepress if you want to check em out.--Esteban Colberto 23:46, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :::Is it OK to put wikiality.com on there? I don't want to step on any toes over here. I mean, if someone set up a wikiality cafepress shop, I would gladly give them any images I've put on here. Also, I took off the other shirts because you are probably right about using that image is in sketchy copyright territory. --Esteban Colberto 01:24, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I like the idea of coming up for some marketing for wikiality. Could be fun. :D As far as cafepress' guidelines: No famous people except for political figures or for purpose of parody. I searched for Colbert and none of the shirts I saw bear his likeness, so that seems like a good indicator. Lincolnish Thanks for nominating my image for the truthiness award! Do you mind if I upload a high-res version of that? --Esteban Colberto 08:26, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Centering I think you might need to change the line in the template to Read this! http://www.decaturdaily.com/decaturdaily/news/061006/colbert.shtml SNIP: Stephen Colbert Museum opens, closes same day TUSCUMBIA (AP) — The Stephen Colbert Museum and Gift Shop held its grand opening and not-so-grand closing on the same day in the county that honored Colbert by temporarily pronouncing its name like the Comedy Central entertainer does. The event was staged — with the full cooperation of Colbert County officials — for future episodes of the news-program parody “The Colbert Report.” --El Payo 22:38, 20 November 2006 (UTC) I can't do webmail... Since the emails are handled on a different server, I can't do webmail. I can try to talk to the techies if you like, but pop3 is the best and easiest method right now. Thank You= just wanted to thank you for your help with getting me accustomed to all wikiality.com has to offer. im glad i could make a contribution the the site minutes after joining, it meant a lot to me. i look forward to adding more truthiness to topics throughout the site --Pibfreedom 05:00, 24 November 2006 (UTC) Multiple voting If it's a close contest... --Kudzu 05:04, 28 November 2006 (UTC)